


Together not Apart

by babyhellboy



Series: TNA [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, i rated it t bc theres a small moment of self harm, if youve seen my tags for other work mind ya business lmfao, nothing graphic tho no blood or anything like that, they were childhood best friends, wtf is a title wtf are summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy
Summary: “I LOVED YOU DAMMIT.”Beatrice’s hold on Lilith’s wrist fell as Lilith stood up. She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face as she paced the room.“I LOVED YOU AND THEN JUST LIKE THAT YOU DISAPPEARED.”
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith
Series: TNA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870336
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Together not Apart

Beatrice had managed to knock her down. After three minutes she finally landed a solid enough blow to Lilith’s stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Lilith lay there in defeat, not a single muscle moving. The steady rise of her chest being the only indicator that she was fine.  
Beatrice approached her and extended her hand to the taller woman.

“Lily?” 

Lilith hadn’t heard that name come from those lips in a really long time. Something in her snapped at that moment and she slapped away the offered hand quickly. Beatrice took a step back as Lilith got to her feet and glared at the shorter woman. 

“I am *not* Lily to you. You don’t get to call me that not anymore.” 

Before Beatrice could respond, Lilith had gathered her practice weapons and headed to the armory to put them away. Beatrice stood there absolutely perplexed. How- Why... *What?* She gathered her own things and proceeded to follow what the other woman had done a couple of minutes ago now. Why had Lilith reacted that way towards her she wondered. 

Lilith departed the dining area much quicker than Beatrice had seen her do since the couple months she had been here. Normally Lilith would’ve socialized with a couple people but tonight she was much more solemn than usual. Beatrice had studied her face from across the room wondering what had happened to the Lily she used to know so long ago. She watched her stand abruptly and leave the table right as a sister was turning to attempt to talk to her, leaving the sitting girl in a state of surprise. Beatrice finished what was left of her meal as quickly as possible hoping to talk to Lilith before she called it a night. 

As Beatrice made her way down the dormitory hallway, she could hear faint thudding coming from the other side of Lilith’s door. She got closer to the door and knocked. 

“Who is it?” 

Beatrice winced at the sharp tone Lilith used. Backing out now would probably be a good idea. 

“It's me...”

Right before a little too long passed and Beatrice decided she might as well leave, the door creaked open faintly, Lilith’s face appearing from the sliver. 

“Go away.”

Beatrice attempted to look into her eyes and Lilith quickly averted them. Her heart sank. She’d done it again. She knew it. 

“Let me see.”

“No.”

Beatrice pushed on the door as Lilith tried to shut it on her with little success. Lilith stood there with her right arm angled slightly behind her. She couldn’t bear to look at Beatrice. Not like this. Beatrice took her arm anyways and slid her hand up so that she was grabbing her wrist. If her heart was capable of breaking more than once, it probably did. Lilith weakly attempted to take her arm back but she didn’t really want to. She looked down between the two of them and stared at her bruised knuckles. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“You know the answer to that.”

She did. Lilith that is. She did want to talk about it. But she just didn’t know how. Or even if she could.

Lilith sat at the edge of her bed, Beatrice still holding on to her wrist, sitting alongside her. 

“What happened?”

Lilith’s eyes started to water as the dam finally broke.

“You left me.” Lilith finally managed to choke out, tears streaming down her face. “And you didn’t say a thing. And you didn’t contact me... I thought I would never see you again.”

*You left me.*

Those words reverberated right through Beatrice’s chest. 

*You. Left. Me.*

Beatrice didn’t know what to say. But she did know that she had stayed silent for a little too long. 

“I LOVED YOU DAMMIT.”

Beatrice’s hold on Lilith’s wrist fell as Lilith stood up. She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face as she paced the room. 

“I LOVED YOU AND THEN JUST LIKE THAT YOU DISAPPEARED,” Lilith barely managed to sob out. 

How much time had the two spent together when they were children? Beatrice could remember Lilith taking her to her favorite little spot in the lower gardens of her childhood home. A spot that she insisted nobody else was allowed to go to. She remembered the excitement in Lilith’s eyes and voice when she had declared that it was finally the perfect weather to take her there and have a picnic. She remembered the attempt that Lilith had made that morning of making them a cute little meal but ending up asking someone for help because she was frustrated that it didn’t look pretty enough for Beatrice. Not that it would have mattered because she would’ve eaten the worst thing in the world if it meant that Lilith had made it just for her. 

Beatrice remembered the summer she had stayed with Lilith because her parents were traveling and Lilith’s parents had insisted she stay with them. How absolutely thrilled Lilith had been because *finally* she could have someone to talk to every waking moment that wouldn’t be inconvenienced by her. They spent almost that entire summer in their little garden reading books and having the absolute best of times. Well Beatrice had read many books. Lilith had simply reread one over and over again. Beatrice was absolutely sure Lilith could’ve recited every poem in that book had she asked. Lilith had given her that book at the end of the summer. Insisted that she keep it. Beatrice thought that the book was ridiculous but she wasn’t gonna break Lilith’s heart by saying it. Besides, not every poem in it was terrible. She did end up enjoying it even if it was just a little bit. 

And that was love wasn’t it? Sharing the most special things with her. Things she had never wanted to share with others before. Opening her heart even though the words I love you had never been spoken. 

And then, after that summer, she was gone. Just like that her parents had sent her away and not allowed Beatrice to contact Lilith ever again. They made many excuses but she knew the real reason. 

Beatrice’s mind returned to the present and she looked at Lilith with her own tears in her eyes. 

“I loved you too you know...” she stated barely above a whisper, “My parents-“

“I know what they did. I figured it out a long time ago, Beatrice. But it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. Why didn’t you at least try to contact me?”

“I did! I sent you so many letters hoping you would mail me back and eventually... you hadn’t sent any back so I assumed you hated me...”

“Oh Bea... I could never hate you.”

Lilith knelt in front of Beatrice, wiping the other woman’s tears away. She placed her hand on her cheek and tilted Beatrice’s face so that they were looking at each other in the eyes. 

“I hope you know that. I might have been upset but never hate.”

Beatrice searched her eyes and found nothing but sincerity in them. She leaned her head into Lilith’s hand and placed her own on top of it. Lilith hissed at the action as she suddenly remembered having bruised her knuckles earlier in the heat of frustration.

“Oh God,” Beatrice gasped. 

“Language,” Lilith replied with mirth in her voice. 

The smaller woman rolled her eyes and laughed. “You literally said- Oh never mind. Come on let's go get you an ice pack.”

She stood up from the bed and turned so that she was able to take Lilith’s non bruised hand in her own and interlaced their fingers together. 

“Lilith?”

“Lily.”

Beatrice smiled. Her Lily. Beatrice squeezed her hand and received a squeeze in return. 

“Do you think we’ll be okay?”

Lilith looked at Beatrice with a soft, watery smile. 

“I really do.”

“Great. Now for that ice pack before your hand gets any worse.”

Leave it to Beatrice to get Lilith to burst out in laughter.

“Yeah. Let's do that.”

They made their way out of Lilith’s room and down the hallway, knowing that whatever happened next they would face it together and not apart.

**Author's Note:**

> peep the art i made that goes with the fic here!
> 
> https://lilshotgun.tumblr.com/post/624872370243584000/together-and-not-apart-t-lilithbeatrice-i


End file.
